This invention relates to a necktie molding device. More particularly, this invention relates to a necktie molding device which has specific utility in forming a knot in a necktie to be worn by a person and permitting easy adjustment of the necktie.
In today's society, the wearing of a necktie by a man is almost mandatory for any white collar job and for any formal evening entertainment. However, the art of donning a necktie is often an arduous task, requiring numerous attempts to attain an appropriate necktie knot and necktie length.
Several methods are known today for forming a knot in a necktie to be worn by a person. These methods do not require extraneous material for the forming of the knot. For example, one method includes the steps of placing the necktie about the neck of the user, crossing the two ends of the necktie hanging in front of the person, looing the decorative or wide end of the tie through the junction formed by the criss-crossed ends one or two times, wrapping the decorative or wide end around the juncture of the criss-crossed ends once, taking the wide end from behind the criss-crossed junction and looping it over the criss-crossed junction through the closed part of the necktie, and finally slipping the wide end through one of the wrapped around sections and adjusting the necktie to the neck of the user. Such a method requires a complicated procedure which is often inaccurate the first time.
In addition, by utilizing the above method of forming a knot in a necktie, there is much wear and tear on the material of the necktie. This wear and tear results from the stretching of the material into a tight knot and the sliding of the shorter or thin end of the tie through this tightly bound knot in order to adjust the necktie.
Accordingly, it is believed that the present invention provides a unique solution to the aforementioned problems